


electricity (between both of us)

by softheathen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Physical Abuse, Suicide, loosely based on landfill by daughter, this is a vent FIC I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheathen/pseuds/softheathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua loved Tyler and Tyler loved Joshua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	electricity (between both of us)

Joshua Dun was undeniably in love with Tyler Joseph. 

But Joshua knew when enough was enough, when the kisses stopped taking him home. When the touches tortured him instead of brought him peace. He stuck through it, because Joshua loved Tyler and Tyler loved Joshua. 

He thought. 

Tyler's love was broken ankles and swollen knees. It was knocking knees in the cold of the night and fumbling under the covers to fade the ice into fire. 

Joshua was the angel caught in the disturbance of creaking bones and aching wounds. He ached for Tyler's touch, melted into his kisses and his teeth digging into sensitive skin. He couldn't deny the ache in his chest when Tyler was near, but he never forced the boy away. 

Tyler didn't think of the consequences of wrapping Joshua around his fingers. He took and he took and he took until there was nothing left to take, and he was sure he would spend hours digging his brittle nails into hardened dirt just to have a chance of sucking the meat from Josh's bones. Once again, once again. 

Drowning, drowning, drowning. Joshua was drowning. Tyler's tongue down his throat felt like dried dirt being forced into every orifice of his body, and he choked and he choked and he screamed and he screamed. But nothing came, not a whisper, not a scream. Silence. Tyler was silence and silence was wounding, ripping his bruised wrists apart at the seams. Stitching him back together with rusty needles and frayed thread. He convinced himself that he loved it. He loved it he loved it. 

Joshua loved Tyler and Tyler loved Joshua. 

Until then. 

Tyler left Joshua at the alter on August twenty-third. 

The sun began to feel like fire on the surface of Joshua's skin, the burn spreading like a wildfire through a dried up forest. He wished to be part of the cycle a wildfire ripped through. He wished to be burned, to melt, to shred himself into the ground to become something bigger. Something bigger. But Joshua didn't deserve to become bigger. He didn't deserve to be done bigger. He deserved to burn alive, the skin of his lover acting as the fire. 

Tyler was a coward. His icy skin sparkling in the sunshine and nearing a melting point, nearly disintegrating into the hardened ground beneath his feet. He melted, he ached. He though he had escaped. Tyler was never right, always wrong, always searching. He wished to pull somebody apart with his teeth. Joshua was the only one who let him. 

He swore it was out of love, he believed him. The purple and yellow flowers blooming from Joshua's skin were beautiful, golden, shining. Joshua was a masterpiece of Tyler's creation. He was a canvas on which Tyler painted, with wounds and bruises and sharp angled kisses and this, this was right.

Because Joshua loved Tyler and Tyler love Joshua. 

Tyler soon became the epitome of reckless. 

He pushed Josh's body out to sea on a boat he strung together with evergreen trees and dried mud, twine string and pine branches. He remembered the feeling of his metal in Joshua's back, and his fingers twisting inside of the wound. He whispered sweet nothings as he brought Joshua to the promised land. Joshua let him, and here he was. His pale skin brought to light by the flames licking towards the sky. 

The night was coming to an end, and Joshua lit up the night.

Tyler loved Joshua and Joshua loved Tyler. 

Tyler's head hit the metal of the tracks, his eyes turned skyward as he gazed among the stars. He swore he heard Joshua's voice in his mind, pulling him close, whispering encouragements into the wind as he shivered against the cold wood and sharp metal. 

He waited for the morning train to arrive, and let his body fall victim to the barreling automotive.


End file.
